A Dance to Remember
by Repeat after me
Summary: Many years after running the Labyrinth, Sarah tells the story of her life to her children and grandchildren.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Labyrinth

A Dance to Remember

Chapter One

The Tale Begins

'These' are words that are in a story which I do not own as well and I haven't seen the movie in a long time so forgive me for any errors.

High up in a mountain a giant cabin stood, resisting the freezing winds of the blizzard swirling around outside. Inside the warm scents of Christmas wafted room to room all the way to the cozy fireplace.

Sitting in a plush chair in front of the brick structure was Sarah, with her tiny grandchildren sprawled around her chair listening to her story.

'She rushed back to his castle trying to beat the mob there. Tears streaming down her face as she galloped away. Beating the mob by minutes, Belle rushed towards the Beast's tower. Climbing the steps as fast as she could she finally reached his room. The wilting rose went unnoticed to her as she rushed to the Beast's side, who was currently passed out on the floor. She laid her head down on his stomach crying she said right as the last petal of the rose was falling, "you can't die Beast….. I love you.'

She continued on to the end of the story, watching the light in their eyes spark. As she said the final words, "and they lived happily ever after," her grandchildren's eyes sparkled. "Another one Grandma! Another one!" they cheered.

Sarah laughed merrily, "Okay, okay, which story do you want to hear now?"

"The pirate one!" yelled Garvin (the second oldest of her grandchildren about 12).

"NO! NO! I want a princess story!" cried out Miaka (the oldest about 14).

"I want to hear the story about the Labyrinth," said her youngest grandchild, Samantha, in her quiet voice (youngest about ten). Garvin and Miaka suddenly cheered and changed their votes.

"Yeah I want that one too!" they yelled at the same time.

Sarah smiled at the fond memory. "Okay. It all started with a spoiled girl who was always forced to stay home with the baby…."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She started to tell them the story of the girl traveling through the Labyrinth. The only time she ever stopped, other than to sip at her water, was right after the ball. Her eyes took on a far-away look that didn't go away until Miaka pokes her out of it.

She continues after being knocked out of her daze to the junkyard, through the goblin city, then eventually the Goblin King's castle. When she said the final words of 'you have no power over me' all of the children where fast asleep curled up into little balls.

Finally Marie, Miaka's mom, came in carrying her baby boy Yuki. "Come on mom you know there is a lot more to the story than that."

"Yes, but it is a really long story and dinner will be," she was interrupted by the loud screeching noise of the smoke alarm. Smoke poured out of the kitchen, followed by a stream of swear words, however the children stayed fast asleep

"I don't think we will have to worry about time so continue the story."

Sarah sighed, "Okay, okay, it starts five years later…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah was in love; at least she thought she was. She couldn't figure out exactly what this emotion was that she had for Jeff. Sure she enjoyed being around him, she could talk for hours on end with him, but there was no passion. She looked down at her hand. The ring on her hand glittered in a non-existent light, fingers entwined with Jeff's as he slept. She sighed she couldn't figure it out.

She glanced at her watch, forty-five minutes. Forty-five minutes until the plane would land, forty five minutes until she was back at that place.

That house was filled with so many memories. Good ones, and sad ones, but she didn't know if she could handle all of the emotions that they brought with them and announce her engagement to her family.

Her phone vibrated softly in her pocket. Taking her had from Jeff's she wiggled the thing out of her pocket. She still didn't understand why she had one; Jeff had told her that she needed to get one to stay up with the times so to speak. She glanced down at the caller ID and grinned.

"Hi Toby," she said trying not to wake Jeff.

"Sarah, you answered!" Toby called in his ever cheerful voice.

"Why of course silly why wouldn't I have?'

"You haven't been answering your phone for the past hour or so," he whined.

She thought about it for a while thinking about how long she had been thinking. It added up to about a hour. "I'm sorry Toby I didn't realize it was ringing. Since this is only a two hour flight there isn't much you can do so I was kind of spaced out. So why did you call?"

"Mom wants to know why you are coming out all of a sudden. I think she said something about how you were so happy to leave that she didn't think you were coming back, but you didn't want to leave us that badly did you Sarah?"

"Not completely Toby but I had some things on my mind while I was there and I was trying to get far away from them as possible. But I'll tell you what, I'll tell you why I'm coming but you have to keep it a secret. Okay?"

"Like the goblin stories?" Toby asked innocently.

A rush of cold went through Sarah's body at the mention of goblins, but she quickly brushed it off. "Yes Toby like the goblin stories."

"Okay I'll keep it a secret now tell me, tell me!" the impatient six year begged.

"Okay if you promise."

"I promise."

"Okay you remember Jeff? The one I told you about?"

A weird noise came from the other side of the phone line that sounded like a squawk. "Yes," Toby did not seem to like where this was going.

Sarah missed the grudging tone in his voice, "we are engaged."

"But Sarah what about..." He was interrupted by the intercom and some turbulence.

"I'm sorry for the interruption but it seems to be that we shall have some turbulence if you could please turn off all electronic devices and buckle you seat belt." The captain's voice seemed to be pained.

"I'm sorry Toby I have to go now I'll see you in," She looked at her watch again, "about forty minutes okay Toby? Bye!"

"Wait Sarah!" but she had already hung up just barely hearing those last words.

She nudged Jeff awake, "you might want to wake up there's going to be some turbulence."

He merely yawned and put his seatbelt back on. He realized that he was no longer holding her hand and grabbed it, smiling.

She smiled back, suddenly her mind flashed back to the words had just said. "But Sarah what about…" It seemed to echo in her head, what about who? She never really had any serious relationships until Jeff. She had always been looked down upon by others because of her dreamy nature, even though that is a prized thing when you are a novelist. She thought back a little, she realized she never had a serious crush that lasted longer than a week. _Well, there is….._.she stopped herself before her thoughts went too far. _No_, she thought sadly, _it was all just a dream but what a lovely dream it was……_

She plane suddenly lurched to one side causing the aircraft to tilt. The intercom came on yet again but this time the captain's voice was shaky with fear, "I am sorry to inform everyone that we have just lost two of out engines. We could have made it safely to another airport had we only lost one and not over a body of water but seeing as the circumstances have changed drastically, I would like to say you may now use your electronic devices. Please use these last minutes wisely I will try to keep us up for as long as possible.

Eyes wide with surprise Sarah quickly pulled her cell phone out again and quickly called Toby. "Toby!"

"Sarah? What is it?"

"Toby I have something to tell you, please do not interrupt me. I do not have much time," Sarah pleaded.

"Okay," Toby was scared now.

"I only have a gfew minutes left so I have to tell you, because my plane is going down soon," she was blabbering." I have kept something from you for many years you remember the goblin story I told you right?" Toby quickly said yes so she could continue. "I wished you away when you were a baby. That story I told you was my own. I still am not sure if it was a dream or not, but now that my death is going to happen real soon. It seems far too real to be a dream.

Next to her Jeff was looking at her like she was crazy. "Sarah stop rambling come spend your last minutes with me not your annoying little brother."

Sarah quickly turned and glared at him. "How dare you!" she yelled. "I do not love you at all Jeff, and you are speaking poorly of my little brother, who I care for more than life itself!" She stood up and yelled, "I wish the goblins would take us all away, right now!!"

"What's said is said," a voice chuckled above them. "Welcome back Sarah." Before they knew it they were in the castle beyond the goblin city.

Random comments- Believe it or not I actually got the idea for this from my English class. We had to do a grammar review and there was a sentence that completely inspired me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own the Labyrinth, Jareth, beanie babies or Sarah. I do however own Jeff and any other passengers on the airplane.

It was pandemonium. People were running everywhere scaring all the goblins, _if they can be_, Sarah thought. She sighed she couldn't find Jeff in the crowd from the small ledge in the wall she was sitting on, so she decided to calm all the people down. Hopefully then she would be able to find Jeff. "OI!" she called out to the terrified crowd. They ignored her. _Great…. they just had to be one of those crowds._ She sighed again and put her fingers in her mouth. She blew hard creating a loud whistle. The crowd finally went silent.

"Okay can you guys just stay calm? You're scaring the goblins."

There was a rumble of noise more like conversation than panic. Finally someone called out to her, "Hey weren't you the one who was fighting on the plane with your boyfriend or something?"

"Yeah…. and why are you so calm? We were on an airplane and now we're in some dirty castle," a fat touristy lady with one of those ugly Hawaiian shirts on, even though they were going to Connecticut, called out of the back of the crowd.There was a murmur of agreement from the crowd.

"Because," A cool voice called from the thrown, "she has been here before." There sitting lazily on his thrown was the goblin king in full regalia, _which is causing many of the females here blush_ Sarah noted._ Not that I blame them those pants are so tight I think he has to use magic to get them on._ She giggled silently as the crowd gaped at him, he looked like a glamour rock meets renaissance times you couldn't really blame them. _And that_ she added _is most likely a sock._

Jareth smirked, "no actually, my dear Sarah. It is not a sock." She froze _no way._ His eyebrow went up in the way only his could. _Oh my god he is reading my mind._ "Of course my dear Sarah, I am fae after all," the expression on his face gave him away completely. _He's enjoying this!_

He smirked yet again the crowd with their attention on Sarah. _How to get the attention off me, how to get the attention off me, _Sarah thought frantically. "Where is Jeff, Goblin King?"

His smirking was really starting to piss her off, just as she was about to tell him so he responded. "Who?" she scowled. "Now I believe I have a group of wished aways I must deal with. If you will follow Smudgeboot over there, he will lead you to your room." With a flick of his wrist he dismissed her.

Now if the smirking pissed her off, dismissing her like his servant made her homicidal. "Jar…" she tried to tell him off, but the Smudgeboot quickly pulled her out into the musty hallways.

"Lady you mustn't anger his majesty right now," Smudgeboot said in perfect English, which really surprised Sarah, while continuing to pull her down the hallway.

"But why?" Sarah was confused. First the goblin was speaking good English. Second not anger him? Didn't the goblin hate Jareth, I mean he kicks them for crying out loud.

"Majesty has to change those people into goblins, lady. He didn't want you to see that. Majesty is a good man," Smudgeboot smiled broadly.

Sarah was shell shocked, _He's a good man?!?!_ _Wait he's going to turn them into goblins?_ Lost in her thought she followed Smudgeboot without thinking.

The room she was taken to was magnificent, she was captivated by it. The deep hues of the room seemed to radiate a power of sorts. The bed, in dark blues and purples, was twice the size of a king size bed. The deep mahogany walls were warm. Smudgeboot slowly crept out the door without her seeing.

Exhausted from the tiring day, Sarah jumped on the bed into a giant pile of pillows. She rubbed her head against the pillows and inhaled. She stopped. The smell was deep, masculine, and very much like Jareth. Her eyes suddenly felt weighted; slowly she kicked off her shoes on to the floor. She slowly crawled under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

Sarah slowly woke up without opening her eyes, she cuddled into the warmth that was what she thought was her stuffed animal, Tomo-chan. She wrapped her arms and legs around the warmth, reveling in it. She rubbed her cheek against the smooth….. "Wait smooth? Tomo-chan is furry," she mumbled. Her eyes opened slowly to see the pale chest of Jareth.

She looked up to see his smiling face. Her brain finally waking up, she pushed back and moved as far from him as she could without getting out of the bed.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Sarah said, trying to keep her face blushing. She glared harshly.

"I believe that question is backwards, though I'm not opposed to it at all," he smirked yet again.

_Damn him and his smirking hide,_ her eyes narrowed even more. "What do mean the question is backwards? This is the room that Smudgeboot brought me to!"

He chuckled, "Though Smudgeboot may be able to speak your language very well, being a scholar and all, he is horrible at directions. Lucky for you, your room is through that door," he pointed to a door on the left side of the room.

She slowly stepped out of the bed on to the cold stone floor. The second her foot touched the floor her foot turned to ice. A second later a cold breeze blew past her bare leg. She looked down, that made her even more furious.

"Then how do you explain the nightgown?' she gestured toward the see-through, thigh length night gown. "And who dressed me into this?" She quickly jumped back under the covers, not only to warm up, but to cover up the scanty gown as well."

"You looked uncomfortable in those man pants," he started

"They're jeans," Sarah interrupted.

"Yes well you seemed uncomfortable, so I changed your clothes," he was not only smirking but looking at her strangely.

"You pervert!"

"With my magic," he said calmly.

"Oh," she looked around the room yet again. The window was pitch black. She moaned mentally _I am not going to get out of here anytime soon…it's too cold._ She slid down under the covers and tried to fall asleep.

She shivered. Her body had been so used to the Goblin King's body heat; her own didn't seem to be warm enough. She curled into a small ball using what heat she had to keep warm, and fell into a restless sleep.

She woke up again at daybreak, or at least she thought it was daybreak. _Now that I think about it, when I ran the Labyrinth it stayed the same time for the whole ten hours…._ her brain started to hurt as she thought about it. _Way to early Sarah_.

She started to look around the room and gasped in horror. Was this the Goblin King's sick sense of a joke?

The room was painted a vibrant pink with sparkly flowers all over the walls. The furniture was really over the top. It was just so…. so…. flamboyant. And to top it all off there were many stuffed animals: teddy bears, beanie babies, monkeys, tigers, any kind you could think of!

Her bed was a four poster bed, which was the only good thing about the bed. The comforter was a fluorescent green, with little puffballs on top. There was some sort of lace curtains around the bed, which by itself wasn't to bad, but it was pink, green, and purple tie-dye.

Sarah growled and hid her head under the monstrous blanket, when someone knocked on her door. Rubbing her eyes, she stood up. She noticed her floor was covered in purple shag rugs. _Jareth if you are listening to my thoughts right now. I am going to kill you. _She realized that she was no longer in the nightgown she had been in earlier. She seemed to be in yoga pants and a sweat shirt.

_Okay maybe not kill you but make your life a living hell. _She walked over to the door and opened it to see Smudgeboot standing there shiftily.

"I am sorry Lady," he bowed. "I am not very good at directions. When Martha gave me the directions I thought she meant His Majesty's room and well I do not disobey Martha so I took you there. Please forgive me Lady!"

His perfect English was getting annoying. She was used to people talking with certain slang to it. She hung out with weird people so who would expect anything else?

She spaced out slightly, her friends. She would probably never see them again. Well at least it is better than being dead, right?

She wasn't really religious. She believed in all of the good morals and other things about religions, but there was always one thing that bugged her. They referred to people that could do magic or were magical creatures were either devils or made up.

Also they tended to make you lose your imagination. Sarah could stand that part, she felt like that was the only part of her old self she had left….

Smudgeboot interrupted her train of thought, "Lady, what is my punishment?"

Sarah stared at him shocked, "Punishment?" He nodded. "Why would I give you a punishment? You just led me to the wrong room, and not all that off at all, just one room over. Was that all you needed Smudgeboot?"

He shook his head, "His Majesty said to give you this." He handed her a small crystal and scurried off.

She stared into the crystal for a second then felt a jolt go through her body. She looked down out of shock and saw her self completely dressed. The Goblin King's wardrobe may seem to have come from a bad glam rock concert, but hers was scarier.

Her dress was a Lolita styled dress. It was ruby red and was knee length. She had flower clips in her hair which was curled into pig tails. She didn't mind the frills all to much seeing as it wasn't a very bright color, but the idea of her putting into it made all the anger from the day before rush back. She clenched her lace covered hands, _he either is referring to him being a lot older than me, thus Lolita. Or he just wants to piss me of by dressing him up again._

She looked for the crystal to see that she had dropped it on the floor. When she spotted it, it started to roll down the hallway.

Sarah growled, he was treating her like a pet! _Ohhhhhhh Goblin King you have no idea how pissed I am right now._

"I believe I do," the Goblin King's voice echoed through her head. "I believe I do." Sarah growled yet again and stomped off after the crystal.

Random Comments- So? How'd you like it? I know it may be a little cliché but I kind of enjoy writing it. I am also looking for someone who will be a beta reader for me I feel like my story is lacking in something. Comments also help a lot. This is my first fan fiction after all. Please R&R.


End file.
